WHO AM I FOR YOU
by Cho Kwangrin
Summary: KYUMIN YAOI/ Kyuhyun Pangeran Mahkota yang dijodohkan dengan Sungmin, Dia mencintai Sungmin tapi tidak bisa mengEkspresikan perasaannya. bagaimana dengan Donghae? Sepupu Kyuhyun yang mencintai Sungmin?/ONESHOOT/ READ NOW REVIEW TOO!


**WHO AM I FOR YOU?**

**AUTHOR:Champion Rin**

**Cast:KYUMIN and Other**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: TYPO(S),EYD yang tidak sesuai kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, ENEG dan kejanggalan lainnya mewarnai FF ini^^**

**DISCLAIMER: KYUMIN milik KMS dan KMS milik KYUMIN, tapi author bukan milik siapa-siapa XD**

**Summary: cintai aku… aku adalah Isterimu…**

**A/N: ini FF untuk anniversary uri Eomma dan Appa, yaps KYUMIN IS MY PARENT#ApaanDah# untuk bagian awal puisi, aku pinjem punya Han, udah dapat izin kok^^ FF ini mungkin akan terkesan MEMBOSANKAN, karena alurnya hampir menyerupai Drama Princess Hour _ **

**Ya sudah, daripada kelamaan mendingan silahkan dibaca^_^**

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

**HAPPY READING**

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

_Dibalik awan buram, tersimpan tangis pilu…_

_Diatas senandung rindu, tercipta getaran kecewa…_

_Terhias oleh nyanyian pelipur lara…_

_Hatiku teriris asa…_

_Sepucuk cinta ku persembahkan_

_Namun kini harapanku telah usai.._

_Dengan Hamparan kertas melody_

_Getar hati mengantar jiwa_

_Relung kalbu yang tersembunyi_

_Tak setitik hampa menyapa_

_Kelam Kupaksakan Hilang…_

_Terang, Kupaksakan menanti…_

_Kelabu,jalan yang kutapaki_

_Dipersimpangan aku menanti…_

_Bagai lampu taman yang temaram_

_Kadang redup,kadang bercahaya_

_Aku adalah seorang manusia dengan setengah jiwa_

_Karena setengah jiwaku yang lainnya_

_Telah ikat erat dalam sebuah tali kasat mata_

_Karena aku… adalah manusia yang hanya mengharapkan cinta_

"apakah kau bahagia hidup seperti ini? Apakah ini yang kau harapkan?" guman seorang namja pendek dengan warna rambut blonde, mata _almond_nya menatap intens namja imut yang sedang tertunduk itu.

"Aku mencintanya Hae… aku benar-benar mencintainya, Hatiku ini, sakit ketika dia mengacuhkanku, tapi dilain pihak, aku takut kalau aku berhenti mencintainya, sakit itu akan membunuhku lebih dalam… Jadi biarkan seperti ini, meski menyakitkan… Aku… Aku bahagia"

" Hentikan sandiwaramu Lee Sungmin, jangan pernah berkata kau tidak apa-apa, disampingnya hanya membuatmu tersakiti, tidak sadarkah kau Minnie, kau telah menghancurkan hatimu secara perlahan! Kau hanya batu lompatan untuk dia mendapatkan tahta, ingat! pernikahan kalian karena perjodohan! Ingat kalau DIA TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!"

"aku akan tetap disisinya…" namja itu kini menengadahkan wajahnya dengan berani dan menatap wajah namja yang terlihat tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan diucapkannya.

"TIDAK! KALAU BUKAN KARENA APPAKU YANG MENINGGAL, KAU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU! KAU DENGAR? KAU ADALAH MILIKKU! DIA CHO KYUHYUN! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERHAK MEMILIKIMU! Pergilah bersamaku… _ Jebbal_, aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia berikan… _Jebbal_, pergilah bersamaku dan kita akan membuat kehidupan baru, pergi ketempat baru… hanya ada aku dan Kau, Min"

Donghae menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sungmin, memohon agar namja itu mau untuk bersamanya. Sungguh hatinya dan matanya telah dibutakan oleh cinta terlarang kepada isteri sepupunya itu. Inikah yang dimaksud _Cinta itu buta_? Rasa awalnya memang indah, tapi ketika rasa itu semakin menggerogoti jiwamu… semuanya akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang akan membunuhmu secara perlahan.

"Mi – mianhae..hikss…hikss..hikss… aku tidak mau seperti ini Hae, aku hanya menganggapmu temanku, kumohon jangan seperti ini, kau tahu bagaimana hatiku, kau bilang kau mengerti diriku, tapi kenapa begini? "

"Kalau bukan karena Appa Hikks….hikkks…hikss…kau milikku, kau milikku Lee Sungmin, apakah dimasa mendatang aku masih berkesampatan memilikimu?"

Kini Hae lah yang terisak, matanya memerah dan mengalirkan cairan beningan dengan derasnya. Hatinya yang semula kosong itu, terisi dengan senyum menawan Sungmin, terisi dengan canda dan tawa Sungmin, terisi oleh ketulusan Sungmin dan semuanya… hatinya itu terisi penuh oleh seseorang bernama 'Lee Sungmin', tapi… apakah kini hal itu akan tetap berlanjut? Ketika jiwanya yang mendamba sang namja imut itu mendobrak habis pertahanannya agar rasa itu tetap terkubur dalam jurang hatinya untuk keluar, akankah Sungmin menerimanya? Menerima cinta kasihnya?.

"Tidak Hae… hari ini, besok, sebulan, 1 dekade, 1 abad lagi, bahkan 1 atau 2 kehidupan mendatang… aku yakin… bahwa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk mencintainya, aku… aku mungkin akan mengalami pahitnya rasa cinta yang lebih menyayat,tapi aku akan bertahan, carilah cintamu…mianhae"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sungmin meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mematung memikirkan cintanya dan jiwanya yang telah hancur menjadi kepingan partikel yang tak berupa. Lelehan nanah itu, mungkin saja menggenang dalam dasar jiwanya.

Sementara itu, tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, seseorang dengan wajah _stoic_ yang sedari tadi menguping percakapan mereka. Matanya yang dingin dan juga tatapan datar itu seolah tak menyiratkan apapun. Hatinya begitu beku.

'Mianhae Hae… Jeongmal Mianhae, aku tidak bisa mengkhianati suamiku… Sesakit apapun kini, aku… Tetap mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati'

Hati Sungmin melantun tak karuan, ada rasa bersalah yang menelusup, bersalah karena pada kenyataannya dirinya memang seolah memberikan suatu harapan yang Fana pada Hae, tapi kini dia malah mengahancurkan orang itu, orang yang selalu memberikan uluran tangan untuknya. Padahal, selama ini… Donghae-lah yang membuatnya bertahan menjalani hidup sebagai seorang isteri dari seorang putera mahkota. Pernikahan antara namja dengan namja yang telah menjadi kesepakatan kakek mereka dimasa lalu ,pernikahan diluar nalar dan jauh dari kewajaran, ikatan bodoh yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi, karena pernikahan itu hanya sebuah objek untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan semata. Tanpa ada rasa yang lain, pernikahan itu hanya membuat orang yang berada dalam lingkarannya tercebur dalam kesakitan yang tak bertepi.

**BRUKKKKKKKKKK**

"Akhh…. Mi- mia….n" mata Sungmin membulat menatap wajah dingin dihadapannya. Hatinya bergejolak tak menentu ketika tangan itu mengulur untuknya.

"Kyu?" dan dengan seksama dua tangan itu menyatu sempurna. 'hangat' itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin ketika suaminya tersebut membantunya untuk bangkit dari lantai tersebut.

"Ky—k—kyu sedang apa disini?"

Sungmin memainkan ujung bajunya, otaknya berputar menerka apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun disini, apakah namja dingin itu mendengar percakapannya dengan Donghae? Apakah Kyuhyun akan memarahinya? Apakah yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Pertanyaan- pertanyaan itu bahkan belum menghasilkan hipotesa, jadi biarlah semua pertanyaan itu terbang bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang tiba-tiba saja mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin.

"pergilah… pergilah bersama DongHae…"

"Maksudmu?" SungMin mematung diatas lantai marmer dingin itu, hatinya kembali bergejolak tak menentu, Dia namja yang memegang peran sebagai isteri jadi dia paham benar apa yang diucapkan suaminya itu, dia peka terhadap rasa was-was kehilangan itu, tapi hatinya seolah memberontak untuk mengingkarinya.

"Kau akan bahagia bersama Donghae, dia mencintaimu…"

"Aku tidak mencintainya"

"Yang terpenting bukanlah kau mencintainya atau tidak! Tapi apakah kau BAHAGIA atau TIDAK!" Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahu SungMin dengan kasar, matanya menatap wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun, sorot mata itu sedikit berubah… sorot matanya yang biasanya datar itu kini berubah menjadi kilatan amararah yang membara. Entah cemburu atau entah kenapa, yang pasti… ada alasan kenapa sorot mata itu bisa hadir dalam _orbs _obsidian tersebut.

"Apa karena aku seorang namja jadi kau tidak bisa mencintaiku?"

Bagai sebuah hantaman dari palu yang beratnya berjuta-juta ton… Bibir Kyuhyun kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia seumpama sebuah patung yang membatu setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Bahkan aku memiliki rahim layaknya wanita… Tapi, aku… Pasti takkan pernah menyerupai wanita, aku adalah namja yang menjijikan bukan? Bahkan, menyentuhku saja kau tidak mau…"

Senyum itu, dalam hati yang bernanah… Sungmin mampu menghadirkan sebuah senyuman yang menghangatkan, meski hatinya dilanda badai, dengan seulas senyum itu… Siapapun pasti akan merasakan pancaran sinar surya dihari yang cerah.

"apakah kau muak melihatku?" sekali lagi Sungmin bertanya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap saja seperti mayat mati yang tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Hatinya dan otaknya bagai dua buah remote control yang sedang melakukan perdebatan. Berkecamuk dalam satu proporsi perbedaan fungsi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Aku akan pergi, tapi bukan untuk bersama Hae, aku akan pergi jika itu yang kamu inginkan Kyu… jika kepergianku membuatmu merasakan kebahagian, aku rela melakukan itu… kalau dengan pergi kau akan tenang, aku rela melakukannya…meski nantinya sakit, meski dalam hidup aku harus tertatih karena kehilanganmu… Aku rela, asalkan kau bisa tersenyum bahagia. Tapi sebelumnya,tolong rahasiakan kepergianku pada keluargaku, dan kalau media menanyaimu perihal kepergianku… Katakan aku sedang dalam masa Study diluar negeri"

Itulah Sungmin selalu menyembunyikan perasaanya, selalu bertindak seolah ia mampu menanggung rasa itu seorang diri, padahal semua itu adalah BOHONG! Bahkan disaat suaminya masuk media karena ketahuan Berciuman dengan kekasihnya, Sungmin berkata bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, padahal hampir semalaman dia menangis dan membuat matanya bengkak. Bukan hanya itu, sewaktu Sungmin mendapati benda-benda yang dikumpulkan Kyuhyun yang diberikan kekasihnya, Seohyun. Sungmin masih bisa tetap mencintai suaminya itu. Kesabaran itu, kesabaran seorang Lee Sungmin yang dengan setulus hati berusaha untuk mencairkan hati beku Kyuhyun nampaknya hanyalah sebuah pekerjaan yang tiada artinya, hati Kyuhyun sudah membeku dan menggunung, hingga sulit baginya untuk melunturkan bongkahan dingin itu.

"hari ini aku akan membereskan barang-barangku…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertunduk pasif. Matanya hampir saja menjatuhkan embun…kalau bukan karena keteguhan hatinya, dia pasti akan menangis terisak saat ini.

" Kyu… untuk terakhir kali, bolehkah aku meminta sebuah pelukan?"

"e?"

Satu huruf vocal itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, Tanpa BABIBU Sungmin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, mendekapnya erat seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya,mendekapnya seolah dia takkan pernah meninggalkannya, mendekapnya seolah dia akan sepanjang dan seumur hidup mengikat Kyuhyun dalam ikatan talinya, namun semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, setelah tautan ini… dia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Pangerannya, cintanya.

"ku harap kau bahagia…."

**SUNGMIN POV**

_I can't even erase you_

_I can't even throw you away_

_I endure another day again_

_I'm trapped inside of you_

_My heart is just tired, no, no, no_

_Why is a day without you so hard?_

_I can't live, I can't live_

_My heart is filled with love pain_

_My unspeakable, indispensable_

_Overflowing love pain_

'aku merindukannya' aku benar-benar merindukannya, apakah aku harus menemuinya? Rasanya begitu menyakitkan bahkan lebih menyakitkan dibanding ketika dia mengacuhkanku'

Pasir putih, nyiur pohon kelapa yang saling bergoyang…deburan ombak menghantam karang, aliran air laut yang naikturun membasahi pasir seolah bermain dengan riangnya disekitar tubuhku, kakiku melangkah tak tentu menelurusi garis pantai ini.

Perlahan langkah kakiku terkubur oleh pasir yang terbawa ombak pantai, namun aku terus melangkah menapaki jalanku yang basah, pasir putih yang menawan… dapatkah kau hadirkan satu jejak lain? Jejak kaki dirinya yang menghampiriku disini. Hanya itu permohonanku.

Setengah mati, setengah mati aku menahan ini… Rasa sakitnya seperti irisan dedaunan yang menyayatku, secara perlahan… Secara dalam,irisan itu membuat darah mengucur dalam asaku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?" wajahku menengadah kelangit, menatap burung-burung pantai yang menukik ke Lautan lalu terbang lagi kelangit setelah mendapat buruan. Tubuhku beringsut menduduki pasir putih basah ini. Menekuk lututku dan memeluknya dengan erat, hanya kehangatan ini yang kumiliki, kehangatan diriku sendiri yang tersakiti.

Siluet cahaya memantulkan sebuah kilatan dari benda berwarna _silver _dengan balutan berlian-berlian kecil yang melingkar ditelunjuk tanganku, cincin pernikahan antara aku dan Kyuhyun, aku mengelus cincin itu lembut, memutarnya lalu mengecupnya secara perlahan, menutup mataku dan mencoba meresapi ketenangan jiwa… hanya seperti ini, hanya dengan mengingat janji palsunya yang tersemat dijariku ini, aku sudah dapat merasakan getaran hebat yang menusuk.

"Hikkksss…hiksss…. Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu Cho Kyuhyun, seperti mau mati… aku merindukanmu hingga hatiku seperti ini, eotteokhae? Eotteohkae? Hiksss… hiksss… hikssss… aku merindukanmu Cho…"

Sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan ini? Tangan yang mendekapku ini…

"Jangan pernah menangisinya lagi, jangan pernah Lee Sungmin, jangan pernah lagi menyebut namanya… sudah kubilang jangan mencintainya! Jangan pernah hanya berkorban untuknya! Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu… hapus nama itu, hapus hingga tidak berbekas lagi, jebbal…"

Pelukan itu semakin erat kurasakan, pelukan hangat… tapi tidak menggetarkan, pelukan penuh kasih… tapi tidak sedikitpun hatiku mencoba mengartikan ini cinta, karena rasanya jelas berbeda.

"aku tidak bisa Hae, aku tidak bisa… aku… hikssss…. hikssss" sakit, perih dan nyeri rasanya seperti itu… Tuhan telah mengirimku malaikat sepertimu Hae, aku mungkin adalah manusia yang paling tidak bersyukur, karena disisi lain, setelah Tuhan memberikanmu… Aku malah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kumiliki, tepatnya sesuatu yang sedari awal memang tidak bisa kumiliki .

"Buka hatimu untukku Min, buka meski hanya secuil,biarkan rasaku merangkak masuk dalam kalbumu… secara perlahan kau pasti akan melupakannya, secara perlahan kau pasti akan mencin…"

**SPLASSSSSHHHHH**

Kilatan itu? kepalaku mengarah pada sumber cahaya. Dan nampaklah seorang wartawan tengah mengambil gambar kami.

**SRETTTTTTT**

Tangan ini, tangan hangat ini… Aku begitu merindukannya, sentuhan ini… Bukan fatamorgana kan?

"Kyu…" dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat, membawaku berlari mengikutinya. Kulihat Hae ikut berlari meninggalkan pantai itu.

Sebuah mobil sport berwana hitam pekat terpakir sempurna dibawah sebuah pohon besar

"cepat masuk!" dia menyuruhku dengan begitu tergesa, mataku dan matanya sesaat bertemu namun tak menghadirkan apapun, bahkan bibirku serasa kelu untuk bertanya atau berguman sesuatu. Mobil ini melaju meninggalkan tempat tadi, dengan kepatan diatas batas maxsimum, mobil Kyuhyun melaju pada suatu tempat yang aku sendiri tidak ketahui…

Hutan _Cyprus? _

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti, aku menatapnya bingung, menatapnya dengan penuh kerinduan dan kecanduan. Namun, pandangan matanya tetap tidak beralih kearah depan, dan tatapan itu, masih saja dingin.

"Keluar…"

"eh?" Aku mencoba untuk menafsirkan maksud perkataanya, mencoba untuk memahami satu kata yang terceplos dari bibirnya.

"KELUAR!" serasa diterpa kilatan petir,mendengar amarahnya membuatku langsung meluncur keluar dari mobil ini, diikuti dengan dia yang juga ikut keluar bersamaan denganku.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi Lee Sungmin…" dia menatapku intens, mata _obsidian _ itu memenjarakanku,membuatku tak berkutik dengan tatapannya.

"Mianhae… "

"Apakah kau tidak cukup membuatku pusing? Apakah kau tidak cukup membuatku kelimpungan? Apakah belum cukup kau…"

"Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae" tubuhku jatuh memeluk kaki kirinya

"mianhae… mianhae… aku seharusnya menjauh darimu, aku seharusnya menghilang selamanya dari kehidupanmu, aku… hiksss… hikss… hikss… Aku bahkan terlalu lemah untuk melakukan semua itu, Mianhae, mianhae karena kelancanganku mencintamu, mianhae karena ketidak mampuanku untuk menghilangkan rasa ini, mian… mianhae… hikssss… hiksss" Aku menangis lagi, menangis karena Cho Kyuhyun, maaafkan atas kelancangan air mataku ini, maafkan atas kelemahan ini.

" …" Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar isakan tangisku.

Dia…sungguh berhati dingin.

**NORMAL POV**

_cinta hadir bukan karena sebuah alasan,_

_ini tentang bagaimana hati bergerumuh saat bersamanya…_

_hangat meski tak didekap _

_bahagia meski tersakiti_

_tersenyum meski hati menangis… _

_cinta itu tak perlu memiliki penjelasan_

_karena cinta kasih hadir dari ketulusan yang tak mampu dituturkan dengan lisan _

**3…2…1 Camera, Ready!**

"**Baiklah semuanya kembali lagi, diacara Show and News trending topic, kali ini bintang tamu kita adalah petinggi di Negara tercinta kita, dua namja yang baru menjalani pernikahan selama 6 bulan… Baiklah, berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk pangeran dan eummmm puteri kita, Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun, dan juga isterinya Cho Sungmin"**

Presenter itu sedikit bingung bagaimana memanggil Sungmin, dia namja tapi seorang isteri,oleh karena itu, dia berinisiatif memanggilnya puteri.

"Annyeong haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Annyeong haseyo, Cho Sungmin imnida"

Mereka berdua membungkukkan badannya kehadapan kamera seolah memberikan penghormatan bagi hampir seluruh warga Negara yang menyaksikan acara ini. Yaps, betul sekali garis bawahi HAMPIR SELURUH WARGA NEGARA. Kalau bukan karena foto pelukan Sungmin dan Donghae yang tersebar ke dunia maya, hal ini pasti takkan terjadi… Pihak kerajaan mencoba meluruskan hubungan Antara puteri mahkota dengan sepupu suaminya itu dengan bantuan suatu acara stasiun tv, oleh sebab itulah kini pasangan tersebut sudah dengan tenangnya terduduk pada kursi Show itu.

"**Annyeong haseyo pangeran dan tuan puteri, apa kabar kalian selama menjadi pasangan baru?"**

"Kabar kami baik berkat dukungan keluargan dan masyarakat, terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua sebelumnya"

"**baiklah nampaknya penonton sekalian sudah tidak sabar menunggu interview ini, oleh karena itu saya akan memulai menanyakan beberapa hal, kali ini pertanyaan untuk tuan puteri,bagaimana perasaan tuan puteri setelah mengetahui bahwa anda dijodohkan dengan putera mahkota? Rasanya pasti sangat menakjubkan bukan? Mendapatkan seorang suami yang tampan dan juga seorang putera mahkota, Seperti mendapat durian runtuh pastinya"**

Sungmin terdiam dengan wajah yang datar tak berekpresi, hatinya sakit setelah kejadian itu… hatinya kelu,jiwanya kaku… Rasa sedih itu menyelimuti namja mungil tersebut, ada apa dengan dirinya? Ada apa dengan bibirnya yang kelu?

"Derita, awal dari perjodohan ini aku merasakan suatu penderitaan… terkekang dalam lingkungan kerajaan yang ketat, hidup dalam belenggu kesempurnaan, dan tak boleh sama sekali ada setitik noda hitam membuatku merasakan terkekang, aku… perlahan hampir menyerah, tapi ada seseorang yang membuatku bangkit dari ini semua, dia adalah temanku…hanya sekedar teman yang kini malah digosipkan bersamaku, selain itu… cintaku pada suamiku membuatku terus bertahan disisinya"

"**Bagaimana status anda yang sebagai seorang namja namun juga sebagai isteri? Apakah ada hal-hal sulit karena status tersebut?"**

"Diawal pernikahan memang banyak yang mencemoohku, mereka semua mempertanyakan apakah pangeran tidak wajar mau menerimaku sebagai isterinya? Ada juga yang berkomentar bahwa pihak kerajaan sudah gila menikahkanku dengan pangeran, semuanya itu bagai cambukan yang bertubi-tubi… Tapi, banyak orang-orang yang mendukungku, aku sendiri bingung… Aku namja tapi seorang isteri bagi pangeran, Ibu suri dan ratu berkata bahwa aku manis dan terlihat seperti yeoja jadi karena itu hampir seluruh pihak kerajaan memanggilku Tuan Puteri, aku sungguh tersanjung namun juga merasa aneh. Tapi, ya tidak mengapa, aku senang…"

"**Anda sungguh seorang namja sekaligus isteri yang menakjubkan. Membicarakan gossip , nampaknya hubungan anda dengan pangeran Cho Donghae sangatlah dekat, bahkan banyak sekali **_**netizen **_**diluaran sana yang menganggap bahwa hubungan kalian lebih dari sekedar teman, menurut pendapat anda bagaimana?"**

"Pangeran Donghae adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkanku beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kerajaan, dia adalah mentor sekaligus teman yang selalu ada untuk membantuku"

"**kalau pangeran sendiri, apakah anda setuju dengan hubungan itu, anda tidak taku kalau-kalau terjadi rasa yang tidak seharusnya diantara puteri mahkota dnegan pangeran cho donghae?"**

"asalkan puteri bahagia, aku tidak masalah…" Kyuhyun berguman datar, sementara Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun tak percaya, dia membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk mencerna ungkapan Kyuhyun _'asalkan aku bahagia?' _ lantunan kalimat itu mengalun dalam benaknya, apakah Kyuhyun mementingkannya? Apakah Kyuhyun peduli padanya?

"**Sebelumnya anda juga juga sempat tersulut scandal dengan seorang mahasiswa seni yang juga teman sekampus anda… Apakah hubungan anda dengan mahasiswa itu?"**

Hati Sungmin dirundung gelisah, Kyuhyun tidak akan bodoh membuka hubungan antara dirinya dan Seohyun kepublik-kan? Dia pasti takkan melakukan itu…

"Kekasih…"

Serasa dirajam, pemikiran Sungmin tak terlaksana, nyatanya Kyuhyun mengungkapkannya, ini adalah akhir? Akhir antara kisahnya dengan pangeran itu, akhir dimana dia harus berhenti dan menapaki pahit kehidupan.

"Tapi itu dulu…" tangan Kyuhyun refleks menggenggam tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya dengan penuh kehangatan, sontak Sungmin hanya bisa membulatkan mata, ini adalah sandiwara Kyuhyun?

"awalnya aku menentang perjodohan ini, menentangnya karena aku sendiri telah memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi kemudian setelah lama berlalu dalam pernikahanku, akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa cinta Sungmin lebih besar dibandingkan cintaku pada kekasihku itu, aku memutuskannya dan mencoba untuk hanya memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya, aku berusaha agar dia tetap tersenyum disampingku, namun… setiap kali akau mencoba untuk melakukan itu, entah kenapa…rasanya canggung, bahkan untuk mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' saja sangat sulit, karena itu… dihadapan semua orang, dihadapan semua orang disini, aku ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku mencintai Cho Sungmin, isteriku… aku sungguh mencintainya, dan akupun berterima kasih atas kesabarannya disisiku"

Kyuhyun meilirik Sungmin yang diam dengan wajah datarnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum… senyuman yang tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

"**Baiklah, nampaknya waktu kita semua telah habis, terima kasih untuk pangeran dan puteri yang telah bersedia menghadiri show ini… semuanya pasti sudah mendapatkan inti dari perbincangan kita malam ini kan? Kalau masih kurang jelas silahkan kunjungi website kami yang tertera dibawah ini, See You Next Week… Goodbye"**

** KERAJAAN**

"bagus sekali ucapan pangeran tadi… sungguh hal yang diluar dugaan, ayahanda bahkan sampai tersipu ketika menontonya tadi, jarang-jarang pangeran bertingkah seperti itu" Ratu tersenyum puas ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mampu menghadirkan tayangan yang menarik seperti tadi, penuh kejujuran yang mengharukan. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat mendengarnya, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang terpaku dalam diam bisu. Dia, dan hatinya itu penuh rahasia saat ini… seumpama kotak Pandora yang terkunci rapat, isinya bahkan tak seorangpun yang paham dan tahu.

"Puteri anda sakit? Kenapa wajah anda pucat?" Kyuhyun langsung melirik Sungmin yang berada disampingnya, ditatapnya isterinya itu dengan penuh cinta.

"josonghamnida ibu suri, saya hanya sedikit mengantuk saja…"

"benar sekali… Ini sudah hampir larut malam, kalau begitu kita harus berisitirahat, lanjutkan lagi perbincangan ini besok pagi, lagipula kalian berdua pasti ingin bersama kan malam ini" ucapan raja membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang kekediaman kalian"

"araseo yang mulia, Eomma, nenek… kami pamit dulu"

Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun memberikan salam, setelah itu mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kekediaman mereka,selama perjalanan Sungmin bungkam seribu bahasa.

"ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tidak terlalu dingin

"kau berbohong… kau berbohongkan mengatakan hal itu"

"apa yang kau maksud?" Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap Sungmin

"kau berbohong bilang kalau kau mencintaiku.."

"untuk apa aku berbo…."

"hentikan Kyu!hentikan! jangan sakiti hatimu… Jangan sakiti hatimu dengan mengatakan hal itu, cukup aku yang menerima semua ini, kumohon jangan sakiti hatimu… Kau mencintai Seohyun kan? Kenapa kau harus berbohong? Kenapa? apakah karena tahta? Apakah kau tidak tahu? Itu akan menyakitimu… Aku tidak mau Kyu, kumohon hanya aku yang boleh tersakiti… Kumohon… Hikssss"

sekali lagi, tangisan itu menerobos selaput mata Sungmin, tangannya yang mulus membekap bibirnya yang bergetar, matanya memerah dan terus mengalirkan cairan bening . Sungmin ah~ sudah berapa banyakkah air mata yang kau curahkan untuk Kyuhyun? Sudah berapa banyak?

**Tap…tap…tap…**

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, tubuh tinggi itu memeluk erat Sungmin, memeluknya untuk pertama kali, Sungmin yang sedang menangis hanya mampu meluapkan kesedihannya pada dada bidang itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku selalu egois, aku bahkan hanya bisa membuatmu menangis…" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, wajahnya mendekat kewajah Sungmin lalu bibir tebalnya itu secara seduktif menyesap butiran demi butiran airmata Sungmin.

"aku mencintaimu, aku tidak berbohong…"

"Tapi Kyu selama ini kau dingin terhadapku, bahkan menyentuhku saja kau tidak mau…"

"Mianhae Min, ini salahku yang bahkan tidak bisa mengEkspresikan perasaanku, bahkan saat aku merindukanmu…aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari kejauhan, bahkan disaat aku ingin menyentuhmu… aku hanya bisa menciummu dalam tidurmu…mianhae, aku memang namja yang lemah"

"Gojitmal maseyo! GOJITMAL! Jebbal Kyu, hentikan membodohiku, jebbal hentikan sandiwara ini… aku tahu, kau membenciku… aku tahu, aku tahu semuanya Kyu"

"kalau kau tahu semuanya, kenapa kau tidak tahu hatiku? Kenapa malah kau yang bersandiwara seolah mampu menyelesaikan semuanya, menangis dan hanya bisa menangis… itukah yang kau maksud?" Kyuhyun nampaknya sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Sungmin yang tidak mempercayainya,sorot mata dingin itu kembali hadir dalam _orbs_ nya.

"semalam… apa yang kau perbincangkan dengan Ratu?"

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Detak jantung Kyuhyun berirama tak menentu… apakah Sungmin mendengar percakapannya dengan Eommanya?

"Kalau kau memang begitu menginginkan tahta itu, kau boleh memanfaatkanku, kau boleh memakaiku sesuka hatimu… Aku rela Kyu, aku rela… Tapi kumohon, jangan pernah berbohong atas perasaanmu, jangan sakiti hatimu sendiri."

Sungmin tertunduk memainkan bajunya. Air matanya mengalir deras tak terhenti, jantungnya meradang seolah paru-parunya kosong oleh udara, nafasnya berhembus tak karuan membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia yang sedang sekarat, sungguh miris nasib namja mungil ini.

"Dengarkan aku, kenapa kau sama sekali tak mempercayaiku Min? kenapa? Apakah sesulit itu kau memafkanku eoh?" Kyuhyun menggenggam kasar bahu sungmin yang menurun.

"Apa yang aku dan ratu perbincangkan semalam sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan perasaanku, aku… Aku benar-benar MENCINTAIMU! Harus bagaimana aku menyadarkanmu? Harus bagaimana Min? cepat beritahu aku!"

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk pergi bersama Donghae? Kenapa kau biarkan aku menangis untuk menunggu cintamu? Kenapa kau biarkan hatiku tercekat ketika menatap wajah dinginmu dan segala penolakanmu? Wae Kyu?"

"KARENA SELAMA INI KAU TERLIHAT BAHAGIA BERSAMA DONGHAE! KAU SELALU TERSENYUM HANGAT KETIKA BERSAMANYA! Kau tahu… aku adalah namja bodoh yang bahkan malah membuat seseorang yang aku cintai menangis, kau tanya kenapa aku menyuruh kau pergi bersama Donghae? Itu semua karena aku takut… semakin kau disisiku, semakin banyak air mata yang akan tumpah dari matamu, semakin lama kau bersamaku, semakin banyak luka yang akan kau terima karenaku dan orang-orang yang membenciku, semakin kau berada dalam hatiku, aku takut kau akan terjerumus dalam jurang kelam jwaku… Aku takut Min, aku takut tak bisa membahagiakanku seperti yang Donghae lakukan, aku takut… aku hanya akan membuatmu mati oleh penderitaan karena terkekang"

Sungmin membatu mendengar penuturan jujur Kyuhyun, sungguh ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun begitu merasakan sakit yang berbeda darinya, sakit hatinya Kyuhyun sangat mendalam dibandingkan ia. Disatu sisi Kyuhyun mencintainya, tapi disisi lain ia tidak mau Sungmin terkekang bahkan terluka oleh perjodohan itu, karena itu… Kyuhyun mau Sungmin bebas tanpa kekangan, Kyuhyun sebenarnya takut melepas Sungmin, namun itulah satu-satunya cara agar Sungmin tidak menderita.

"Pabo… pabo, pabo Kyu! Pabo! Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu… kau mebuatku merasa bahwa aku seonggok kotoran, kau bahkan menatapku dengan tatapan dingin, kau… hikssss…hiksss…hiksss"

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, menghirup wangi Sungmin yang menguar dari ceruk lehernya.

"kau saja yang tidak peka dengan perasaanku…"

"mwo? Bukan aku yang tidak peka, tapi karena Kyu yang tidak mampu menunjukan perasaanmu dengan benar!"

"menunjukkan perasaan dengan benar yah? Aku memang tidak berbakat dalam hal itu, jadi… Ajarkan aku untuk menunjukkan perasaan yang benar"

Sungmin merenggut dari pelukan itu dan menatap Kyuhyun, tangannya menyeka airmata yang menggenang disudut matanya, bibirnya yang berwarna ke-pink-an itu mempouty dengan sempurna.

"lakukanlah apa yang ada dalam hatimu, lakukan apa yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan, jangan pernah mengingkarinya… itu mudahkan?" Sungmin mengerjap menatap dua manic mata Kyuhyun, dia masih menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang kini malah terdiam.

"kau mengertikan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tanpa melepas tatapannya dari wajah dihadapannya

"Eumm" angguk Kyuhyun dengan sempurna

"lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

"sekarang? Yang ingin ku lakukan? Heummm" Kyuhyun menatap atap sambil memoyongkan bibirnya, membuat alis kirinya naik dan alis kanannya turun. Dia berpikir sejenak, sebelum senyum evilnya terpateri jelas dari bibir tebal itu.

"ini yang aku ingin lakukan saat ini"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mundur. Namun, Kyuhyun menariknya sehingga terjadi tabrakan diantara bibir mereka, satu kecupan halus sebagai permulaan, lalu ciuman itu semakin menjadi ketika tanpa sadar Sungmin membuka mulutnya sehingga lidah Kyuhyun dapan mengakses jalur masuk kedalam mulut hangat Sungmin, saliva keduanya menyatu sempurna, mata Kyuhyun menutup begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang semakin terbuai oleh pugutan tersebut, hatinya sakit, bukan sakit karena tersakiti lagi… tapi sakit karena terlalu bahagia hingga hampir meledak.

"Saranghae…" kalimat keramat itu akhirnya mencelos dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"jeongmal saranghae…" kembali Kyuhyun menegaskan kalimat sebelumnya, matanya berbinar dan ia kembali memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin

"Naddo saranghae…"

"Min,ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan saat ini…"

"mwo? Katakan saja Kyu…" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mencoba mendengarkan dentuman jantung kyuhyun.

"mari buat chibi Min dan Chibi kyu"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih dan menggoda ditelinga Sungmin, hembusan nafas itu menggelitik saraf Sungmin hingga ia hanya dapat mematung ketika Kyuhyun menggendongnya ala _bridal _ menuju tempat mereka akan berbagi rasa dan cinta.

Dilain sisi, Ratu,Raja dan Ibu Suri hanya terkikik menatap adegan yang baru saja mereka tonton barusan.

"akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan cucu… ah~~ aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan saat-saat itu"

Guman Raja dengan senyum yang sumringah

"Cicitku… Aigooo, kita harus menyiapkan barang-barang untuk keperluan cicitku nanti" Kini yang berguman adalah ibu suri

"Ne Yang Mulia… besok kita belanja untuk kebutuhan penghuni baru kerajaan"

Semunya terlihat bahagia dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibir mereka, tidak terkecuali Hae yang dijodohkan dengan Author #PlakKK Abaikan bagian ini#

_Hidup itu penuh misteri, apa yang ada dalam benakmu belum tentu menjadi nyata, jadikan suatu pelajaran memahami ketika kau mendapat kekeliruan, buang segala dendam jika kau mendapatkan suatu kekecewaan. Begitu pula dengan cinta, rasa itu tak lebih dari misteri yang harus kau pecahkan. Sekuat apapun penalaran teori-teori didunia ini, cinta adalah suatu hal yang mistis yang membutakanmu, hati adalah alat optik yang membatumu untuk menatapnya, oleh karena itu… asahlah hatimu agar peka terhadap secuil cinta dari siapapun orangnya. Sekecil apapun itu…bersyukurlah masih ada yang mau memberikanmu cinta._

**FIN**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca FF abal ini^_^ kalau ada kesempatan tolong Review ne? aku sangat terharu kalau ada yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menulis sepatah,dua patah kata untuk FF ini :') **

**Ekhmmm… FF ini saya dedikasikan buat Anniversary' Kyumin(Takut Nanti gak sempet)… mianhae kalo jelek yah ToT… Mohon dimaklumi jika sangat ABAL kelihatannya.**

**Akhir kata, THANKS BUAT SEMUANYA… KYUMIN! FIGHTING!**

**16/06/2012/14:20**

**-MIchiChocoRin-**


End file.
